Its Okay
by AxelLea- obsessed
Summary: Ever heard that your not supposed to get in cars with strangers? Well Roxas didn't follow that rule, and he certainly did expect to end up in bed with a certain red head he had just met that day. Warning: Akuroku YAOI


**Note: Happy Akuroku day! One shot, may turn into a story if it gets enough reviews... I don't own kingdom hearts. Enjoy!**

Roxas opened his eyes to a very dark room, he felt like shit. And didn't want to do anything, but he knew he had to get out if here. Even though he wasn't quite sure where "here" was. He pulled the sleeves of his jacket back on and stumbled out of the dark room. Only to walk out to find a slightly lighter room filled with lots if people doing what looked like drugs. Now don't get the wrong idea Roxas was never one for party's or drinking and definitely not drugs. He didn't know how he ended up in this mess, he just wanted to get out of there. As Roxas began to walk to the door he was stopped by a tall blue haired main with glowing yellow eyes.

"Leaving so soon?" The man said almost teasingly.

Roxas pulled his arm away from the others grip and turned to open the door. "Get away from me!" He said opening the door and walking out.

"Come on blondie, I was just playing!" The man yelled after him, but the was no stopping Roxas now, he was off and never wanted to return. After seeing he was a good distance away from the building he was previously in he began to walk. He couldn't shake that man from his mind... Why did he stop him? And who was he? Roxas tried to remember all that had happened last night. He knew he had met the man before at the party he just couldn't remember who it was. Suddenly it all came back to him. It was Saix, he could not even begin to explain how much he hated Saix. But that was all past him now, he was out of that place and was never going back. He could go back home now... But where is home? He didn't know. He had just moved here and didn't have a place to stay yet. He didn't bring much just some clothes... He didn't need anything else, he didn't have a house yet so it would be pointless to bring furniture. That's how he ended up at the party. Saix said that if he went to the party Roxas could stay at his place that night. Roxas only came for a place to stay not to drink, but that's exactly what he ended up doing thanks to Saix. He never wanted to go back there, not after that night. So he kept walking, to who knows where. After hours of wandering a black car pulled up beside him. Roxas had no idea who it was, but he was going to find out. Inside the car sat a tall red head with very spiked hair and emerald green eyes. Roxas had to admit he was very good looking, but he didn't want a repeat of last night so he just kept walking.

"Wait!" The redhead shouted getting out if his car.

Roxas stopped and turned around but he didn't know why. Didn't he want to get away from this guy?

"Look, I'm sorry I just kinda pulled up next to you... I just, you looked lost and you shouldn't be out walking alone. Not at night."

Roxas wasn't sure why this guy cared. He wasn't even sure why he cared himself.

"Do you want me to give you a ride somewhere?" The redhead said nervously.

Roxas just nodded his head and began to walk towards the car. He didn't even know why, his legs just kept walking. Right as he was about to open the door he stopped and looked up towards the redhead .

"Can I at least have the name of the person I am getting a car with?"

The redhead laughed. "Oh I'm Axel."

Axel... Roxas liked that name, he really liked it. It fit Axel perfectly. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Axel said something. "Before we go, can I at least have the name of the person I'm giving a ride to."

Roxas smiled "I'm Roxas." He said quietly as they both got in the car.

"Alright Roxas, where are we going?" Axel said as he turned on the car.

Roxas shrugged "Where's the nearest hotel?"

Axel seemed surprised at his answer "What do you not have a place to stay?"

Roxas looked down "not really."

Axel liked Roxas and he didn't want to just drop him at a crappy hotel.

"Well um... You can stay at my place... If you want."

Roxas was a bit surprised he badly knew the guy and he was already offering for Roxas to stay at his house?

"Um..." Roxas didn't know why but he trusted Axel. "Okay." He finally managed to get out. Axel started to drive off and Roxas began to question his decision to stay with Axel. What if he was a murder or something? Your over-thinking things.

"We're here." Axel said get out of his car and grabbing his keys. Roxas followed him to the door. He lives in a small apartment on the second floor of the building. When they walked in Roxas immediately saw the living room. And a door straight across from the front door. As he walked in he saw a hall to his left with a door to what looked like a bathroom. On his right was the kitchen and directly behind that was the dining room, or what it look like was supposed to be a dining room considering there was nothing in it.

"Uh, it's not much. I don't really have lots of stuff." Axel said setting his keys down and walking towards the door Roxas first saw.

"What's that room?" Roxas said walking behind Axel to the door.

"It's my room." Axel said opening the door walking in. "You can come in if you want."

Roxas walked walked into the room examining it. He didn't see much but a bed, a few pieces of clotehs on the floor, and a dresser. For the most part it was pretty clean. Axel picked up a some of clothes on the floor and put them in what he assumed to be Axels closet.

"Sorry, about the mess."

Roxas shrugged "it's not big deal."

"So..." Roxas says walking over to Axels bed and sitting down. "Tell me about yourself, Axel."

Axel walked to sit besides him "Um... Well there's not much to say."

"Hmm..." Roxas thought for a moment. "Are you dating anyone?" Roxas didn't even know why he said it... It just kinda came out.

"Isn't that a little personal, blondie?"

Roxas mood immediately changed to angry he didn't know why but he didn't like it when people called him that. "Don't call me that!" He said a bit to loud, he felt bad after yelling at Axel and quickly called down. "Whoa, I'm sorry. I just thought it was a cute name for you." Axel smiled "and to answer your previous question, I don't like girls if that's what you mean."

If Roxas wasn't blushing before, he sure was now. They continued to talk for a while longer before Axel suggested that they watch tv. Roxas agreed scooting back on the bed so he could he could rest his back against the wall. Axel sat next to him turning on the tv. They watch a few shows nothing interesting though. Axel was flipping through the channels when suddenly the tv went black. "Sorry, It does that all the time. It's kinda old."

Roxas shrugged looking up at the older male. "It's okay... We can just talk."

Axel smiled "Or... We could do something else." He said grinning.

Roxas blushes deeply he knew exactly what Axel was talking about... He had just met the guy though... He felt like he had known him forever. It was weird he really liked Axel and some how knew it would be okay. Slowly Roxas leaned up towards Axels face. Gently pressing there lips together. It got heated quickly, they both were moving there hands in all different directions on the others body, now they were practically making out soon they were tugging on the others shirt trying desperately to get them off. This was all happening so quickly and Roxas didn't really know what to do... All he knew was that he liked it. Soon Roxas was moved underneath Axel and they were both shirtless, and trying to catch there breath. Axel could feel Roxas beneath him and slowly began to un-buttoned the others pants.

"Axel." Roxas said in between breaths. Axel had been caught up in all of the excitement and realized he may have taken it to far. Quickly he back off and began to apologize. "I'm sorry Roxas. I shouldn't have done that." He said getting off the bed looking for his shirt. Roxas sat up his pants still un-buttoned.

"No, it's okay." He said with a shaky breath. Axel stopped looking for his shirt and sat on the side of the bed again. "No, I took advantage if you... I shouldn't have."

Roxas sighed. "No, you didnt... I-I liked it."

Axel smiled "Okay."

"Now can we please continue?" Roxas said nervously.

Axel laughed and slowly pushed Roxas back in the bed so he was laying flat. Putting his legs on either side Roxas he continued to kiss him deeply. His hands slowly traveling to the others pants and slipping them off with ease. Then he un-buttoned his own pants and threw them to the floor.

"Roxas are you sure you want to do this?" He said staring down at the blonde beneath him. All Roxas could do was nod, he was having all these weird feelings mainly in his lower region. "Okay..." Axel said tugging at the others boxers. "But these have to come off."

Roxas made a slight sound of approval before Axel pulled off his boxers. Roxas was now fully exposed in front of a guy he had only met today. But it felt okay, he was okay with this in fact he actually liked it. Axel stared at Roxas for a few moments looking him over. He then took off his own boxers and continued to kiss Roxas. Axel was now flat on the bed with Roxas above him, his legs on either side of Axel he was sitting up on his knees. Axel poked a finger in, then after a while poked another. Roxas winced in pain as Axels put his second finger in.

"Axel stop."

As soon as Axel realized Roxas was in pain he stopped. "I'm sorry, Roxas."

"It's okay... Do you have anything?" Axel instantly knew what Roxas was referring to and told him to look in the top drawer of his dresser as soon as Roxas returned Axel put the gel all over himself. Roxas lowered himself down onto Axel, he was now deep inside Roxas and soon came inside of Roxas slipping out him after. Roxas returned the favor and Axels stomach was now a mess. Roxas collapsed on top of Axel, breathing heavily. They were silent for a few moments trying to catch their breath.

"Hey, Roxas does this make me your boyfriend now?"

Roxas smiled and nodded. They soon drifted to sleep, hand in hand


End file.
